


the first curse

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 23: CurseHumans were superstitious creatures.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 13
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	the first curse

Humans were supersticious creatures.

They always tried to find an explanation for a thing, wanting information to be able to process what they experienced, because to them the unknown and unexplainable was scary beyond belief. And to cope with the world, they invented stories and myths to live their life with a sense of safety.

Of course, supernatural beings like Aziraphale and Crowley new the truth, and found some of the humans beliefs a bit funny. Like how they believed that they could be cursed, which was false. A human could not be cursed, but an angel or demon however, could.

The fall was the first curse ever invented by Her, and the only curse and angel could experience before they fell and became a demon. It was a curse one couldn’t escape from, and Crowley had lived with it for over six thousand years. But it wasn’t a curse like in the human sense, that one would die or live their life in pure misery for eternity.

Beings a demon didn’t mean Crowley was going to die, and living in misery wasn’t something that had to happen either. Yes, many demons did, and therefor wanted to plot revenge, but Crowley wasn’t one of them. Yes, he was cursed by Her, but that wouldn’t stop him from living an honest, happy life. He wasn’t going to live in misery and become one of the evil demons just because what had happened in the past. He wasn’t going to let the curse define him, and give in the the expectations of everyone.

In fact, falling had been one of the best things that could have happened to him, he didn’t have to go to Heaven anymore, it being a maniuplating and evil place, even worse than Hell in some regards.

And, if he hadn’t fallen, he would have never been assigned to Earth on demon duty, and in the end, he would have never met Aziraphale in the Garden of Eden.

So, to him, a curse wasn’t always bad, but sometimes good, if you used it the right way.


End file.
